


Asterism

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I swear this is actual fluff, M/M, based on the dictionary word of the day, rooftop dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Asterism- noun 1. Astronomy. a. a group of stars. b. a constellation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a nerd that signed up for the dictionary word of the day, so I've decided to use those words as prompts for small one shots and the like.

**Asterism- noun** **  
****1\. Astronomy. a. a group of stars. b. a constellation.**

 

* * *

 

      Yes, they were most definitely doing the cheesy star gazing on the rooftop date. Blüdhaven had a surprisingly low level of air pollution, so the stars stood out as long as there weren't any clouds. Wally had even brought an LED candle to go with the blanket they'd spread on the roof of their apartment.  It was the small things that made nights like this special.

      Dick was currently on his back, staring up at the stars.  Wally was also on his back, staring at _his_ star. Wally could probably spend the rest of his life trying to list all the reasons he loved Dick and still not finish. He'd start with the physical, the way Dick's eyes shine when he lands a flip in the gym. The adorably grumpy face he makes every time Wally had to wake him up for work, and the smile he gave him on the mornings they didn't have work and could sleep in together. Dick was always moving, always twirling a pen or playing with his hair, and Wally _loved_ it.  Loved that their relationship was always in motion, that they never fell out of sync even on the occasions when they fought.   He loved the way Dick held his hand, like that simple gesture was the most important thing in the world. Dick looked at him sometimes like he was the entire universe and it took Wally’s breath away every time. He could only hope he managed to convey that he felt the same way, because Dick deserved to know that he _was_ Wally’s universe.

      Wally loved how loyal Dick was, and how dedicated Dick was to helping people. Vigilantism hadn't been enough, he'd even gone and become a cop just so he could do something more to help people. Wally loved how Dick tended to put himself last, as much as it infuriated Wally when Dick brushed off _stab wounds_ to try and catch another criminal.  And goddammit Wally even loved the way Dick had no cooking skills beyond pouring cereal, no matter how many times Wally had suggested cooking classes because _no, Dick, captain crunch is not a perfectly acceptable dinner….especially for the fourth night in a row_.

      Most of all though, Wally loved that Dick never failed to let Wally know how much he loved him. Despite the late night patrols and undercover missions, despite the days were they only saw each other in the half hour they had to sleep bartered patrol and missions. Even if it was Dick swinging by the apartment during patrol to leave a sappy post-it note on the window, it made Wally’s heart swell.  Everyone joked about “the honeymoon phase” during the first few weeks of their relationship, but three years later and Wally’s breath still hitched every time Dick so much as walked in the room.  

      Dick glanced over from his stargazing, raising an eyebrow when he caught Wally laying there staring at him. Wally grinned and leaned in to kiss  _his_ boy wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a giant collection of short fics, but I decided to reorganize things. I know I hate searching through collection fics, so I'm not going to do that anymore. Feel free to send me prompts here, or on my tumblr, punk-bird.tumblr.com  
> Happy reading!


End file.
